


The Wedding Planner

by tarotlarrie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: Louis is a bitter wedding planner, he did love it once upon a time, until he dealt with too many bridezillas. Harry is the equally hateful brother of the bride whom has been appointed maid of honour. Gemma insist Harry supervise the wedding planning process, mainly for him to get out and live life. Louis and Harry bond over their hatred of weddings and all things sappy. Gemma starts to notice and tries to set them up but they both insist that love is dead.





	1. I

"Will you marry me?"

"yes!" Cheetos shower across the tv screen. 

"Boo, I mean of course she said yes" He claws a fluffy pillow to his right throwing it toward the illuminating box. he continues to grab random objects near by, targeting them at the television.

"Harry, stop being a toddler" Gemma sighed, tired of Harry's endless opinions on the 'extinction' of true love. Harry rolled his eyes, sitting back on the couch, collecting the victimised pillow from before and resting it under his chin and squeezing it defeatedly.

"Man, I wish I was a toddler, because then I wouldn't be dating and then I wouldn't have met Amanda because I wouldn't be a teenager and...fuck it, you don't get it, you'll never get it" Harry slurred, he huffed into the fluffy pillow, insecurely curling up to the plush square even more. Gemma frowned at her brother. 

"Harry, I do get it, you were in love, but its been 2 years, you must move on" Harry chuckled at the most repeated statement delivered by Gemma to him.

"I have moved on, I fucking hate that twat" harry laughed, Gemma sighed at her brother's immaturity. Gemma begins to clean up after Harry's destructive outburst. Harry felt guilty, his sister has to often clean up after Harry's tanties.

"You clearly haven't because-" 

"Because what, Gemma?" Harry snapped. Gemma scrunched her nose at Harry's defensive attitude. 

"Well, since you asked...you're drunk more than ever and when you are its always 'Amanda this or Amanda that'. You never shower anymore and dress like your homeless. You barely even leave this house unless its for a Mcdonald's dash" She articulated note breaking eye contact with Harry. 

"Got uber eats now" Harry joked to mask his vulnerability.

"Harry, you should start dating again" Harry was quiet for a second, he gulped at the mere thought of dating again.

"why? so I can get hurt again" He spoke softly. Gemma joined him on the couch again.

"I just want you to be happy" She reached for his hand but he clung tightly to the pillow. 

"I am happy, I live at my sisters, I don't have to pay rent and I get to bond with my family by watching romantic comedies- okay I hate my life" Harry turns away embarrassed, Gemma brought him into a hug. He bites his lip, fighting back tears. Harry noticed glistening in the corner of his eye. He was shocked to find a diamond encrusted ring on his sister's finger.

"What's this?" harry grabbed Gemma's hand, she tried to snap it from his grasp. 

"When were you going to tell me?" Gemma got nervous, 

"I was uh, I-" She stuttered, fiddling with the ring making it glisten under the television rays. She searched the room attempting to avoid conflicting eye contact.

"Gemma?..." Harry probed, his face expressing pure confusion, his eyes glazed over with hurt. 

"Well, I wasn't sure how you would take it, so I was going to get your life together so you can at least somewhat understand where I'm coming from" she confessed.

"Gemma, you're my sister...and how I would take it, well...I couldn't be happier for you" Harry, although hurt, genuinely couldn't be happier for his sister.

"Really?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" harry smiled unconvincingly.

"No no no, like really?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, Gemma" Harry grinned, Gemma's eyes brightened. She squealed with excitement.

"Amazing! I was going to also appoint you my maid of honour" Gemma's eyes sparkled hopefully. Harry was shocked at the mere ridiculous of that combination of those words.

"No way, that's humiliating" Harry snorted at the idea. 

"You're not that happy I'm getting married are you" Gemma's energy immediately deflated. Harry noticed and the guilt began to come back.

"No, of course, I am. okay I'll do it" He regrettably agreed. He bit his knuckles nervously.

"Ah yay! okay so I had this idea that you could assist the wedding planner with everything" She smiled enthusiastically. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Everything! Thats torture!" Harry sulked.

"Harry, I'm trying to get you out there, meet new people" Gemma explained.

"Yeah assisting in the wedding department sounds like a real secure shot of meeting someone single" Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Cmon, it'll be fun, I promise" Gemma playfully nudged Harry.

"You know I hate this kind of garbage" Harry reminded as he picks up a Cheeto from the floor, crunching it in his mouth loudly.

"Harry...please, it'll change your life, for the better" Harry rolled his eyes at Gemma's extremities.

"Okay, its just wedding planning not eat pray love" 

"So you'll do it?" Gemma asked.

"Sure, only because your my sister" 

"Yay! this is perfect, we have a meeting with the planner tomorrow at 9" Gemma brought Harry into an enthusiastic hug. 

"At night?" Harry smiled nervously.

"In the morning" Gemma squinted annoyed.

"This is gonna be life changing for sure" Harry groaned, seating back defeated.


	2. II

"Harry?" Gemma said sweetly as she slowly opens Harry's door, singing a grating pitch as she does so. Harry shuffled under his sheets. 

"Harry, get up, we have to leave in 20 minutes" Gemma sternly nudges Harry. He groans, turning away from her.

"It's too early" He whined, ducking his head under the covers as Gemma whips open the blind. Gemma rolled her eyes, tugging at Harry's sheets in which he clang on to with all his might.

"C'mon, hurry up. Oh and please put some effort it" Gemma encouraged. Harry rolled out of bed with a loud groan. 

"Today marks the day my life changed forever" Harry sang sarcastically as he pushed his sister out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Harry started to pick up articles of clothing that laid lifeless on the floor, only radiating the lifeforms of smell. Harry pressed a dress shirt to his nose, he retracted from the fowl smell it had clearly accumulated.

"Perfect" He smiles, he fetches for a pair of skinny black jeans randomly. he bends down to view his state in the reflection of his guitar. He picks up the toothbrush on his drawers, scratching the dry bristols on his teeth. he runs his hands threw his hair, he winks and shoots himself double guns. 

"Harry!" Gemma yells from down stairs. Harry grabs his jacket from his desk chair and jogs down the stairs. 

"I'm coming don't get your thong in a bong" Harry exasperated. Gemma scrunched her nose and sighed. She fixed up his collar and gestured to his fly being undone. Harry zipping it up discreetly. 

"alright, not bad" she smiled contently. 

"why're you dressed like your a middle aged mum having an affair with her kids teacher" harry poked, he grabbed an mint from a glass bowl that stores all sorts of pocket trash. harry scrunched his nose as the metallic taste becomes more prominent. Gemma watched in disgust.

"I'm dress like as you say a middle aged mum having an affair with her kids teacher because its a fancy place and I'm a bride to be. Besides I don't want the wedding planner thinking I don't respect myself" Gemma put in her earrings in as she defends her outfit choices. Harry totally not listening, he spits the mint back into the bowl.

"And cue the overthinking" harry laughed. Gemma pulls him by the hand to the car. 

"Hey, I'll drive" Harry reaches for the keys. Gemma snatches them away before he had the chance. 

"Harry, were not doing a Mcdonald's stop, were already late as is" she hoped into the car. Harry rolled his eyes, joining her. Harry puts his feet on the dashboard plugging in his phone into the aux. Poison's Every Rose Has It's Thorn begins to feed through the speakers. Gemma smirks amused at the irony. 

"Are you gonna drive, Bridezilla?" Harry goaded. Harry strums imaginary strings as he hummed the melody. Gemma just chuckles quietly 

"Every rose has it's thorn, yeah it does" Harry sang truthfully, Gemma laughed. Harry shooting daggers. He went full ham in the guitar solo. The song comes to an end, To Be With You by Mr.Big was the next track. Harry reached for his phone to skip it.

"No! I love this song" Gemma grabbed the phone, Harry snatches out of her grasp viciously. Gemma was shocked at the violent gesture. 

"Okay, Jesus. change it then." Gemma snarled. Harry sighed and turned up the volume. Harry became internal as Gemma sang along. The pain was clear in his eyes.

"Lighten up!" Gemma yelled over the track, Harry clapped sarcastically with the track, his expression sour and bitter. Gemma continued to sing along.

A grand building with solid columns topped with stoned goddesses. They enter the gold trimmed glass rotating door, the lobby filled with romantic paintings of babies with bow and arrows and fluffy white wings, women and men wrapped in linen reaching for each others hands. Gold lining the perimeters of the entire space. Harry was in awe at the grand spectacle. Harrys eyes meet with Gemma, who is looking at harry with a raised eyebrow and smirk to match. Harry's smile fell and his walls built back up.

"Tacky" he flashed a sarcastic grin. Gemma scoffed. Their tension was broken when a figure caught in the corner of their eyes. 

"Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Your wedding planner" Gemma's eyes began to sparkle with excitement, Harry had a smug look on his face as Louis shook Gemma's hand with a pleasant faux smile, like the one's you see on those who work in customer service. He reaches for a handshake, Harry keeps his hands in his pockets. 

"you're a dude" Harry chuckled. Louis retracted his hand, folding his arms around his clipboard.

"As are you, maid of honour" Louis smirked. Harry stood dumbfounded. Gemma became nervous as tension became so thick you'd need a chainsaw. 

"uh...shall we get started" Gemma redirected nervously. Louis raised an eyebrow, looking down at his clipboard, disregarding Harry. 

"Okay, so you're after a March wedding, particularly the dates 14th, 15th, 17th"

"17th of March" Harry repeated timidly, he looked at Gemma, she smiled softly at Harry's vulnerability

"That's Mum's birthday, Gem" he said sternly.

"I know that! My wedding is my gift to her as she watches from above" Gemma croaked as she choked back on tears. Louis is usually numb to any sentimental things like this. 

"I'll be sure to push for that date" Louis spoke sincerely as he brought Gemma into a hug. Harry squinted his eyes at Louis, growling quietly to himself. 

"Thank you, I'm so sorry" Gemma wiped a tear, Harry felt guilty for lashing out at Gemma. its been really hard on the both of them since they lost Mum.

"you're completely fine. Okay, sha'll we discuss themes" Louis asked warmly, Gemma's eyes sparkled once again. Harry waits back as the two stroll in the hotel lobby chattering away mindlessly. Harry lifts one of the perfectly placed roses on a near by table. He takes a whiff, his nose begins to tickle, him sneezing loudly in the lobby, only a few people stare. he nervously laughs and hurries to catch up to the other two. On his course he spots a waitress setting up tables. He figures he should make an effort for his sister and how she wants him dating again. Harry casually approached the waitress only feet away from her, he detours at the sight of the monster of a rock on her finger. He keeps his head low to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey sis"he laughed as he accidentally bumps her from behind.

"what're you doing" Gemma asked inquisitively with a raised brow. Harry is looking around frantically for a distraction.

"Hmm, uh nothing, wow look at this place. Huh, just the grandest most tasteful thing you've ever seen" He forced out, wrapping his arm around Gemma's shoulders. Louis chuckled, joining Gemma is her inquisitive stare at Harry.

"Stop being weird" Gemma politely commanded. Harry flashed a charming grin.

"I'm not your being weird" He animated, expressing with grandly with his arms. Louis watched on amused.

"Siblings, my sister actually works here. she might be catering for your wedding. Hey Lots, come here" Harry scrunched his nose as the bedazzled waitress's head snapped up, Louis gestured for her to come over. Gemma nudged Harry not so discreetly. 

"She's cute" Gemma whispered. Harry cleared his throat annoyed. 

"This is my sister, Charlotte. Lottie, this is Gemma and her maid of honour, Harry" They both tried to hold back from bursting into fits of laughter. Gemma noticed the ring, she gave harry a sad look. 

"You're in really good hands, for a bitter bastard he gets the job done" She flashed her ring as proof, laughing loudly. 

"Lottie! I'm so sorry, you know siblings" Louis laughed nervously. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. 

"Nice meeting you!" she shouted as she waddled away. Louis slapped his palm to his face. Harry chuckled under his breath, seeing the blush rise on Louis' cheeks.

"Lovely girl, you arranged her marriage?" Gemma asked sweetly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes and to be completely honest with you I'm not a fan of her bloke, I'm sorry I don't know why I told you that. It's just the big brother in me coming out, no one will ever be good enough for my sis, she's a little shit but I still love her to bits. I'll stop now." He laughed nervously.

"No! It's sweet, I know Harry and I bicker all the time but I know he still loves me" Gemma looked at Harry with a sparkly sincere grin. Harry was not paying attention, he's softly smiling at Louis. 

"Huh" he snaps back, Harry turns to Gemma still shaking off his trance. Gemma tries to hide the shock in her face. she smiles awkwardly at Louis.

"okay, well I shall see you tomorrow to pick out stationary and invite design. So nice meeting you, I look forward to collaborating" Gemma redirected the conversation. She pushed Harry towards the door, he looked at her oddly. he shrugs and walks away. Gemma grabs Louis by the sleeve abruptly.

"Just one last thing, Im going to get Harry to assist with the wedding planning" Gemma stated quietly, intensely analysing Louis' expression like it was the da Vinci code. Louis was too busy scribbling on his clipboard all the things he needs to do.

"No worries, most maid of honours do" he said still distracted, he plastered a faux soft smile on his lips. 

"The real reason is he's not over his girlfriend from 2 years back and he doesn't get out anymore, I just want him to meet new people" she clarified intensely, Louis was slightly frightened.

"Uh yeah, that's cool" his words trembled quietly.

"Thanks so much, bye now." she quickly hugged him before jetting off. Louis stood dumbfounded.


	3. III

"Ready to go" Gemma paused in shock to see Harry already dressed and awake. She didn't ask any question, frankly because she was speechless.

"The sooner were there, the sooner this is over" Harry stated as he pushed Gemma down the hall. She grabs the bannister of the staircase, shooting Harry an annoyed look. Harry run past Gemma and jogged down the stairs. He grabbed the keys for the car, Gemma quickly chased after the jingling sound. She heard the car start up, she huffed at the image of a smug Harry in the driver seat. Gemma smiled smugly as she sat in the passenger seat. Harry began to reverse the car.

"Passenger advantages: gets to control the music" Gemma snickered evilly. Harry's eyes widened. Harry jarringly freaked, Gemma gagged at her seatbelt choking her. 

"What the fuck?" Gemma questioned rubbing her throat. Harry's eyebrows furrowed deeply, his face softens out of sympathy.

"Fine, but no gross songs" Harry commanded. Gemma smiled softly. 

"I don't know what you mean" Gemma pressed shuffle, turning the nob to max. Chords begin to boom in the interior of the car as Head over Heels by Tears for Fears. Harry exaggerates a groan. They stop at a light and Harry bangs his head on the stirring wheel. Gemma is singing happily along. 

"You're music sucks" he yelled over her La La La's. Gemma smirked amused. 

"Harry, this is your phone" Harry's jaw dropped, he tried to reach for the phone. the car swerving everywhere. 

"You've contaminated my phone" he nearly goes up the ass of another car, quickly slamming on the breaks. 

"Harry, keep your eyes on the road. I'd like to see my wedding day, thank you" Gemma snarled, she hoped out the car. Harry looked up to see the extravagant building blindly shining in the sunlight. He quickly parked the car, jogging to catch up with his sister.

"Hey guys, Lou's just in the conference room" Lottie smiled pointing towards two gold trimmed marble doors. She almost spills the plates she's balancing. She laughs as she walks off, Harry and Gemma give each other a shrug. Harry brushes his shirt subconsciously, he sighs deeply. Gemma observes all these tiny mannerisms. They push through the door. Louis is on the phone whilst texting and going back and forth between papers frantically. Louis flashed a friendly smile and waved for them to come in.

"Okay, thanks Robert, alright, talk to you later." he hang up the phone as he approached the two. 

"You're here!" Louis panted. Gemma brought him into a hug. Harry went to hug Louis but he didn't reciprocate the offer, Harry retracted embarrassed. They just shared an awkward tight smile. 

"I actually haven't had a chance to grab all the samples from Hallmark, but if you'd like Lottie can help you organise a draft menu, so sorry about this. I'm sure I can get a priority meeting at Hallmark personally for this afternoon and you'll have a chance to see their exclusive range. Trust me you want that, couples like Brangelina only get to see the exclusive range" Louis appealed, Gemma's eyes twinkled with intrigue. Lottie came in and collected Gemma, Harry went to follow.

"So who's the lucky guy" Lottie asked excitedly, Harry gagged turning around. he made himself at home on maroon velvet love seat in the conference room. Louis was busy back at work, he was on another call. Harry discreetly watched him as he paced around the room.

"Hey Sierra, uh yep, code fucked up" Louis snorted, he casually lent against a desk. He twirled the cord, flashing a grin at the floor in a timid manner. He laughed at something, Harry observed intensely, his eyebrows knitted tightly.

"Yeah 3's good, you're the best, thanks, alright, see you at 3" Louis smiled softly as he hung up, Harry mimicking his smile unconsciously. Louis sighed deeply, enjoying the moment that is 'everything going as Louis planned', sweet bliss. he quickly snapped out of his trance and sat back in front of the pile of papers, his face showing defeat.

"So who planned your wedding?" Harry teased. Louis raised his head, he was caught off guard. He shuffled around papers as if it would show him the answers. he smiled nervously when he met Harry's eye contact

"Uh, international wedding planner, Gianni De La Rosa, uh, yeah, it was a beautiful wedding" Louis faked some pride. Searching for the conviction in Harry's face as he lays there playing with the hairspray plastered flowers. 

"Uh huh, then why don't you wear your ring?" harry probed further. Louis' faux smile fell, he froze, he's now looking for his answers around the room. There was a long pause of silence.

"Okay, so i'm not married, I don't want to be either" Louis publicised proudly. Harry's eyes widened, he stopped playing with the rose.

"Really?" Harry questioned sincerely. Louis hummed in confirmation, trying to hold his confidence in his statement. Harry sat up in shock, his mouth agape. Louis questioningly observed Harry dramatic reaction. 

"The wedding planner doesn't want a wedding" Harry remarked smugly, Louis' face fell flat, he sighed heavily. Harry awaited his words with quiet anticipation.

"Well, look it like this, if I worked at McDonald's and find out that the beef was actually donkey, I would stop eating there burgers" Louis explained sassily. Harry let out a little chuckle, his eyes haven't left Louis. 

"So weddings are arse?" Harry stated humorously. 

"Precisely" Louis confirmed, Harry laughed. Louis attended back to his computer, typing away at a furious speed.

"Is that why your a so called bitter bastard because turns out weddings are actually arse?" Harry joked further, chuckling to himself.

"Something like that" Louis dismissed. 

"So what keeps you planning if you don't like weddings?" Louis moved over to another table with a bunch of paper work, sifting through them quickly.

"Well...if you must know, it simultaneously reminds me that being single is great AND keeps so preoccupied I don't have a spare moment to even think about how being single is not so great" his smile fell with the last few words, he stared vacantly into the distant for a few seconds before snapping back and shuffling through the papers again. Harry watched in awe. 

"I like you, you're cool, y'know for a wedding planner" Harry admitted, he lazed back on the couch. He peaked his eyes to see how Louis reacted. He was too distracted. Lottie is peaking through the door. Louis looked at his watch, his eyes widening. 

"Alright, we've got to go to Hallmark" He shuffled all the papers in one big pile.

"Hallmark make the most trash movies" Harry groaned. Louis' head snapped up in surprise. 

"Thank you! finally someone with common sense" Louis' eyes beamed excitedly. Harry couldn't help but grin. 

"My sister adores them, she makes me sick that one" Harry gagged. Louis's level of excitement raised a semitone. 

"My sister too" Louis added.

"I love making fun of rom coms, I mean they're all exactly the same, you've seen one-"

"You've seen them all, I know! its the same garbage over and over" Louis cut off, he continued rambling as he cleared up his desk. Harry just watches stuck in deep thought. Lottie observed quietly, smiling softly at Harry admiring her big brother. She opens the door abruptly, it singing a squeak as she does. Harry looks at the floor as if he was trying to hide something. 

"Oh hey Lottie, I'm just about to leave to for Hallmark. you want to come too?" Louis asked with a big smile on his face. Lottie smiled smugly.

"No, I'm good. You two go" She says sweetly, Louis smile dropped. He knew exactly what she was doing. He quickly shoved all the binders into the drawer with unconscious force. he became self-conscious at the existence of his little sister's scheme she's cooking up.


	4. IV

"Niall can you please bring the car" Louis presses onto a button on his desk phone.

"Oh, we can take my car" Gemma offered. Louis chuckled as he collects his laptop and a thick diary. He heads for the door.

"It's okay, we've got a company chaperone" Louis spoke proudly, flipping back around and pushing the door open.

"Fancy" Harry said genuinely impressed. Harry watched as Louis jogged down the steps of the grand structure. An alabaster white limousine stretched in view. A man in a clean pressed raven suit open the door for Louis, Gemma and Harry followed. Harry caresses the leather seats, taking in all the features.

"Hallmark, please" Louis instructed.

"You got it boss, and uh is your sister still married" the chaperone bites his lip. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Niall. Stop asking" Louis snapped.

"I never thought much of Zac, she completely deserve someone way greater-"

"You're not allowed to have those opinions, Niall" Louis cheekily put the guard up as Niall continued his tangent.

"Wow, really fancy" Harry smiled impressed, nodding his head with approval. Louis grinned maliciously.

"So what's up with him and your sister?" Gemma asked curiously, Harry's ears pricked with curiosity too.

"He almost ruined my sister's wedding just because he has a little school boy crush on her, literally drove her around the block several times. He's lucky he still has this job or better, that I didn't kick his ass" Louis snarled. Harry meowed while making a claw action. Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry. Glistening gold cursive came into view as the limousine pulled up to a tall skyscraper.

"Thanks, Niall" Louis hoped out the car before Niall could assist.

"No worries, tell your sister I still love her" Niall rolled the window down, Louis just ignoring him. The three of them enter a busy lobby. Louis approaches a desk.

"Could you let Sierra know where coming up now, please" Louis instructed. Louis signals for Harry and Gemma to follow him to an elevator. They ride up what feels like several floors. The doors ping open. A girl in a tasteless corporate get up appears.

"Well, if it isn't New York's hottest wedding planner" the girl teased, fanning herself dramatically and frantically.

"and of course, the worlds trashiest card stockist" Louis stabbed back. She gasped, slapping papers on his chest. Louis goes to button her blouse up, she swats his hands away.

"Please have some professionalism" she huffed, opening her blouse freely. A smile grew on her face.

"I'm totally kidding, how are you?" She switched, her demeanour radiating carefree energy. She brings Louis into a hug.

"Run off my feet. But, I better quit running my mouth because I don't have to stress when my accountant runs my numbers" he slapped around imaginary dust, brushing his shoulder cockily. 

"Run has officially lost all meaning" they both laugh. Gemma's eyes scanned for a ring indiscreetly. She mouthed something to Harry he couldn't make out.

"This is the bride Gemma" Louis introduced, moving aside. Sierra brings Gemma into a welcoming hug. She eyed Harry up and down.

"and who's this" She asked with intrigue. Releasing from the hug, really take all of Harry in.

"Harry, he's my maid of honour" Gemma cut in excitedly. Louis and Sierra try to hold back their snickers, failing miserably as they burst out laughing.

"Alright, ill go grab our exclusive range" Sierra punched a code into security door lock, it sang a ring as the latches released. Louis gestured them to a near by meeting room, Sierra joining shortly after with a handful of binders. A raven haired girl strolls into the room accommodated with a tray of assorted hot beverages.

"she's very crass, you guys would be perfect" Gemma spoke referring to Sierra. Harry's eyes widened.

"stop playing matchmaker, gem" Harry demanded through his teeth. The raven maned girl placed a cup in front of Harry, he smiles thankfully at her. Her smiling back, Gemma's eyes sparkled. Harry rolling his eyes at the immaturity of his older sister. The girl places a cup in front of Sierra, they lock eyes. Sierra smirked softly, initiating a passionate kiss. Louis cleared his throat annoyed.

"sorry guys, you've got to appreciate the people you love, they won't be around forever. This is my girlfriend, Jordan. She's cute, aye?" Sierra got caught in trance staring at Jordan's lips, Jordan snickering. Gemma's demeanour became deflated. Harry chuckled under his breath. Louis rolled his eyes frustrated, he slides the binders across the table to Gemma. She opens the binder instantly taken in by the world of foil printing and paper lace. Louis opened his laptop in the meantime while the others were preoccupied. Harry wasn't particularly preoccupied more like absorbed. he gazed as Louis fingers danced across the keyboard, his brows furrowed intensely. Sierra observed Harry's trance like state.

"You married?" she piped up. Harry's head snapped to Sierra's direction, he had a look of guilt in his eyes. He tried to compose himself, side eyeing Louis whom is still preoccupied with his work.

"Uh no, not into that kind of thing" Harry casually stated. Sierra scoffed amused.

"Sounds so familiar" Sierra nodded to a still engrossed Louis, she clears her throat.

"What" Louis looked up in a confused daze. Jordan chuckled along with Sierra.

"even if you found the one, you wouldn't get married" Sierra poked further.

"like I said not my kind of thing" He said confidently leaning back in the office chair, running his hand through his hair.

"You're exactly the same, I swear you could be soulmates" Sierra teased, biting her lip fighting to hide her evil grin.

"I don't believe in that crap" Harry and Louis spoke spontaneously. They both lock eyes in awe. Louis nervously knocking his tea over, he scurries to wipe down his laptop and without second thought begins wiping his scarf on his keyboard and under his computer.

"Great, now I'm without tea" Louis exclaimed. Harry smiled endearingly as his British inflections outshine his usual patronising New Yorkerisms.

"how the heck am I going to make it through the day without tea" he rings his scarf of the herbal water, his lips pouted and eyes dull.

"you can have mine" Harry hands him the drink selflessly. Sierra and Jordan give each other a nod of approval, its official this guy is perfect for the lonely wedding planner.

"thank you, I need this" he grabs it desperately. The three girls pause as his lips touch the lid, him tipping the cup, intaking a swig of the hot refreshing liquid. Louis furrows his eyebrows when he catches everyone starring. His eyes dart to each subject in the room. Gemma cleared her throat.

"I think ill go with these ones for the save the dates, thanks" Gemma spoke up.

"excellent" Louis collected all the samples, Gemma giving Harry a questioning stare. Sierra and Jordan follow Louis as he darts out the room with stack of binders. He struggles as he punches in a code.

"Still single?" Sierra jarringly asked, Louis nearly dropping the binders. he puts them on a bench grabbing at his chest. his eyes narrow registering the question.

"happily" he snapped back. He begins to organise the binders on a steel office shelf. Sierra shakes her head, with a smile on her dial.

"transparent as ever. Hun, look no further, I found you a man" she stated proudly. Louis paused and turned to Sierra with mild intrigue.

"who?" he asked amused, folding his arms.

"Mr always a bridesmaid never a bride may I introduced to you your eternal other half, Mr maid of honour" she dramatised. Louis rolled his eyes resuming his binder organising.

"you're so dramatic, besides there is no way he's gay" Louis stated matter of factly. Sierra groaned grabbing both of Louis' hands, the binder slipping from his hand and scattering on the floor. His eyes widened at the chaos.

"you hang around to many straight people your gaydar is out of whack, that boy is gayer than entire chorus line of drag queens" Jordan added, Sierra smiling proudly at her baby. Louis stood dumbfounded.

"drama queens, the both of you" he said flatly, snatching his hands back. His demeanour became reserved.

"were discussing this over drink's tonight" Sierra commanded, not breaking eye contact with a self-conscious Louis.

"Sorry, can't. I promised Lottie we'd veg out tonight. She says I need to relax, where on earth she got that idea, beats me" Sierra and Jordan send Louis a soft sympathetic smile.


	5. V (Part 1)

Gemma inserts the key into the door, it swinging open as Harry barged in. Harry darts for the couch, collapsing onto it with an exhausted sigh. 

"I'm pooped, planning sure takes a lot out of you, whole new respect for, Lou" Harry's words roll off with sincerity. Gemma's annoyed expression melted into a questioning gaze. Harry grabs the remote putting on the footy. He springs up heading for the kitchen, Gemma quickly darts towards the dvd cabinet, she strategically fetches a dvd in which they both can bond over. She inserts the disc Bride Wars. Harry enters the lounge room with a cold beer in hand. A content smile on his face as gets comfortable on the couch. His expression falling into shock as he realises the TV is no longer displaying men chasing a white and black ball.

"ugh, this hot mess" Harry groans.

"its for research" Gemma evilly bit her lip, trying to hold back a snicker.

"yeah, for your audition for the role of bridezilla, good news! you got the part" he faked excitement, Gemma raised her brow unimpressed.

"Harry, don't be such a dick" She presses play and the title card fades into a mushy romantic song. Harry rolled his eyes. Gemma observed his behaviour through the entirety of the movie, in search little flags that could hint to what she's thinking. Surprisingly Harry stays quiet for most of the film, this is very out of character. 

"Harry, are you lonely" She sprang onto Harry. Harry noticeable tensed, he breathed out trying to relax himself to deliver the best conviction of his life.

"not at all" he said sourly. He becomes internalised, his head running a thousand miles thinking all the ways Gemma could construe his comment.

"do you like louis?" She asked tenderly. Harry's eyes beamed with fear. He chuckled to hide his insecurity.

"Gemma...I would never stoop that low, even though I've fucked guys in college, I'm so over that phase in my life" he said confidently delivering his calculated words, genuinely believing he made an impact.

"I meant as a friend- wait what, you've had sex with a guy?" Gemma was genuinely shocked, Harry's eyes widened, he chuckled nervously. he conjured up some faux confidence as his performance continues.

"fuck yeah, you've had sex with girls, we all experiment in college" he takes a heavy swig from his beer, wishing this would all end. 

"no Harry, I haven't" Gemma corrected. Harry could fall threw the floor and to hell and it would be way more pleasant than this very moment.

"um, well, this is awkward" harry attempted to lighten the situation.

"could you see yourself with a guy?" Gemma asked in a gentle tone. Harry scoffed annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Gem seriously, I'm not going to marry your fucking wedding planner, he doesn't even want to get married. And just like me, he enjoys being single, alright. End of discussion" he huffed frustrated, he runs his hands through his hair. 

"well, I think you guys could be good friends" Gemma stated.

"oh yeah, because were both bitter in love" Harry rolled his eyes.

"in love?" Gemma smirked. Harry's jaw dropped, his mind evidently scurrying.

"I mean about love, bitter about love. Don't twist my words, twat. I'm only human I fuck up words, okay?" Harry spat defensively. 

"Yeesh, feel defensive tonight" Gemma retracted. She rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics.

"can you stop meddling. Okay, maybe I do want a friendship with him, he's kind of a cool guy, I don't need you making things awkward. Can I just have a friend, Gemma. One fucking friend." he said somewhat calmly.

"okay, I'm sorry, I won't do anything" Gemma spoke sincerely.

"promise" Harry asked.

"Promise" Gemma smiled softly, harry doing so to.


	6. V (Part 2)

Louis barges into Lottie's apartment casually and nonchalantly, Lottie's brows prick up at his presence. A soft smile on her face forms. Louis joins Lottie on the couch, he notices the TV displaying Bride Wars.

"ugh, not this hot mess" he spat sourly. 

"I love weddings" Lottie cuddled up to a pillow excitedly.

"yeah, you say that but all you see is the facade, I deal with the guts and organs" Louis explained graphically. Lottie gagged at his picturesque description.

"ew, don't refer to weddings as human anatomy, its just gross" Lottie commanded, still gagging at the statement.

"you put on Bride Wars, so you asked for it" Louis stated matter-of-factly. Lottie rolled her eyes, somewhat letting it go. A smirk began to grow on her face.

"so, that maid of honour is cute" She spoke casually, clearly poking at Louis. Louis' eyes narrowed.

"stop right there, I'm a wedding planner, unfortunately, that's all I do" he cleared throat as if to toss the subject aside.

"You would do him" she teased.

"Lottie! I don't think he's gay" he said as an attempt to dull the topic, but a light devastation twinkled in Louis' eyes.

"what does that matter, you turn people all the time" she nudged him playfully, clearly referencing to way back in high school when Lottie's boyfriend profusely confessed his love to Louis whilst being introduce to the Tomlinson family.

"very funny" he said flatly as he reminisces with a disturbed expression.

"he's cute though, right?" Lottie pushed.

"I guess, can we watch this shit" Louis casually answered.

"don't act like your into 'this shit', you're trying to avoid this conversation. Okay, if he was gay would you fuck him?" Lottie grinned evilly, trying to hide her amusement behind the pillow.

"Lottie!" Louis exclaimed.

"Answer it, were both adults" she answered casually. She reached for the remote. Louis is sitting there dumbfounded.

"hey sweetie, hey Lou. What're guys doing?" Lottie's husband walked through the door, for once Louis is happy to see the douchebag.

"Hey babe, were just talking about Louis' crush." Louis' jaw dropped in disbelief, this conversation is still happening.

"great, you could use a man in your life" He spoke as he looked through the fridge, cracking a cold one. Louis rolled his eyes, he could not give a fuck about Zac's opinion. he squeezes in-between Louis and Lottie.

"does everyone think this about me" Louis exclaimed in disbelief. The couples' heads turn spontaneously in sync.

"yes" they both answered, they get lost in each others eyes, giggling mindlessly. Louis stared dumbfounded.

"wow, I've come to a sudden realisation I'm not a horrible person, I'm surrounded by horrible people" Louis stated clearly. He reaches for his keys, Lottie snapping from her trance and grabbing them quickly.

"we're just going to relax. okay, you need to relax" Lottie said gently. Louis sighed, giving in because she's right. He falls back on the couch exhausted, closing eyes tightly.

"now answer the question" she bit her lip. 

"yeah sure, whatever, I'd fuck him" he rolled his eyes. Lottie's lips grew into a smile.

"then it's happening" she spoke confidently, Louis scrunched his nose annoyed. He pretends he's invested in the movie, but Lottie sees right through this.

"you seeing him tomorrow" Lottie teased. Louis pointed his finger at the TV displaying Kate Hudson and Anne Hathaway.


	7. VI

They sat collectively around the mahogany table, each subject preoccupied by an activity. Louis is jotting down names, Gemma is rattling off names excessively, Sierra and Jordan are sneaking little kisses as they organise envelopes and count invitation templates. Harry is twirling pencil whilst sneaking little glances at Louis subconsciously.

"I'm grabbing a beer, anyone want one" Harry projected into the room. Louis' head remained on the paper in front of him, but he acknowledges the offer with a nod.

"i'll grab one, thanks" he replies to the offer. Harry's eyes dart to each person to see if they too would like a cold one.

"I'm good, thanks"

"we're good, thanks Harry" Harry trotted off to the kitchen. everyone else continued to be immersed in wedding duties.

"are you married, Louis?" Gemma asked in attempt of casual small talk. Louis pen stopped dancing across the page.

"oh uh, no" he stuttered, clearly caught off guard. he cleared his throat. 

"haven't found the girl of your dreams yet" Gemma added. Sierra and Jordan try to fight back their snickers.

"and I never will" Louis responded. Sierra and Jordan are struggling to contain themselves.

"oh don't say that, there's someone out there for everyone" Gemma encouraged. The girls are losing it, Louis shot the couple daggers.

"I'll never find her because I'm gay" Louis announced. Harry walked back into the dining room, his eyes widened. He paused momentarily. Gemma was speechless and just as floored as her brother.

"he's a wedding planner, of course he's gay" Jordan spoke up, Louis rolled his eyes trying to immerse himself back into his work.

"that's totally cool, if it's any help my brother's gay, well he said he used to fuck dudes in college, does that mean your gay?" Gemma rambled not clearly thinking of the consequences. The beer nearly slips from Harry's hand, Louis raised his brows in shock. Harry timidly hands him the beer, they share an awkward glance.

"you know...college, you get a little experimental, what happens college doesn't count, okay let's change the subject" Harry nervously laughs, he takes swig of his beer mainly to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"so Amanda is an invalid relationship because she was your college girlfriend" Gemma probed, Harry scrunched his nose at the comment.

"no, I love Amanda, that's different" Harry clarified sourly. Louis, Sierra and Jordan watch on quietly.

"did you ever love any guys in college?" Gemma stabbed further into the topic.

"nope...but the best sex I've had was with a guy...wait, what are we talking about?" Harry rambles. Sierra and Jordan's head snap fastly towards Louis whom was completely baffled at the new information. 

"should I put plus one for you, Harry. in case true feelings start to rise" Sierra teased. 

"for who?" Harry scoffed amused, taking a nonchalant sip from his beer.

"there's an array of options now, because you're bi. One day you could be bedding Louis, the next you could be wedding Jordan." Sierra explained, Louis clenched his fist at how obvious she was being. Harry's mouth gaped, he was dumbfounded.

"so that's a yes?" she smiled at Harry's state.

"yep" Gemma answered quickly. Harry shot her a disturbed look.

"great! I look forward to see who you're bedding at the wedding, Harry" Sierra chuckled, winking at Louis. Louis is suffering and it shows. A tall dark haired man walks into the room, all eyes dart to the figure.

"oh guys, this is my fiancé, Derek" Gemma spoke proudly as she takes in the presence of her soon to be husband.

"he's sexy" Jordan stated.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken" Derek proudly flashes his ring.

"and we're gay" Jordan and Sierra pecked.

"that's great! we support gay marriage all the way" he spoke warmly, Gemma grinned happily.

"well, of course. you'll be having a gay wedding in the family some day" Sierra stated cheekily. Derek stood confused.

"hun, its no big deal, Harry's just realised he's into dudes" Gemma explained nonchalantly. 

"you're gay, I knew that" Derek stated.

"what! I have a girlfriend" harry defended.

"had." Gemma corrected.

"seriously the straight man's gaydar works better than yours, Lou" Sierra nudged Louis. he is baffled at the current chaos.

"I'm bi, if anything, Sierra said I could be bedding Louis one day and marrying Jordan the next" Sierra and Jordan are smug as ever, Louis is so embarrassed. he's cheeks flood with red.

"those are both dude names" Derek commented confused.

"oh, I'm Jordan"

"I'm Sierra"

"and I'm Louis" Louis piped up embarrassed.


	8. VII (Part 1)

Harry and Gemma are slumped on the couch, harry being somewhat tolerable when watching 27 Dresses, besides a few groans here and there. Gemma turns to Harry with a grin as he delivers the biggest eye roll. 

"what?" He spat as he catches her starring.

"I'm proud of you" she confessed softly.

"huh? about what" Harry was genuinely confused. 

"you accepting who you are" she added delicately. Harry shuffled around awkwardly.

"well, I think I always kind of knew I felt that way and I felt it bubbling at its brink. Thanks for being so understanding, its kind of nice to say the truth but its still very weird" he expressed honestly. Gemma listening whole-heartedly.

"of course, I understand. You're my brother. I love you no matter what" Harry brought his sister into a hug. they share a sentimental moment, just enjoying each others supportive embrace.

"so any idea on who your plus 1 is going to be" Gemma teased.

"well, it can't be Louis because he's actually invited, so he's disqualified" Harry explained proudly. Gemma shaking her head, slightly impressed. 

"okay, you got me there" Gemma scrunched her nose. Harry poked his tongue out.

"guess you'll have to start flirting up a storm to land you a date" Gemma teased.

"hmm, flirting with boys. That's a whole new ball game to try out" Harry inhaled tensely.

"I think you'll find you're a natural at it" Gemma encouraged.

"what do you mean?" Harry asked genuinely. Gemma's phone rang off in the distance, she jumped up without hesitation and darted towards the dancing tune. She answers the phone putting it on speaker as she sits back on the couch. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gem. I'm calling because I forgot to ask if you're still good for floral arrangement shopping on Friday and then your engagement shoot on the Monday?" Louis voice rang throughout the Styles' residence. Harry was subconsciously grinning.

"oh yes, those dates are still all good with me" Gemma confirmed. 

"great, so ill meet you guys at Petunia's Flora Heavan this Friday"

"sounds great" Gemma chirped.

"amazing, see you then" Harry hummed quietly. Gemma hung up seeing harry in a hazy state, she chuckled.


	9. VII (Part 2)

Harry has been a lot different in regards to his attitude the past week. He's definitely more proud and confident, some would even dare say optimistic. Its clear to see he's come to terms with who he really is. Although he'll still attest that love is vile, that vile love can be shared with whoever he chooses. Although his perspective is not quite rose coloured, more like a burnt orange at this very stage.

Gemma and Derek are buried in bouquets of flowers as they share sweet kisses and smell each delicate petal. The atmosphere is romantic, all the senses collect a mist in the room, through taste, smell and touch. Unfortunately Louis isn't present in the atmosphere as he is jotting down serial codes and taking impromptu photos of assorted bouquets for his catalogue. Harry meanwhile is mindlessly rambling on about boats or something, needless to say Louis isn't paying too close attention, only answering with brief hums to validate Harry's unimportant awkward tangents. Gemma and Derek would sporadically coo over the two.

"Harry is like really into that wedding planner, isn't he?" Derek smirked.

"how deathly obvious is it?" They gaze at Harry whom is awkwardly stepping out of Louis' way as he strides onto the next bouquet. Louis sending him an endearing smile. Gemma chuckles at her brother. 

"at least he's over Amanda" she said with relief. 

"never liked her, he deserves better" Derek confessed. Gemma shooting him a soft smile, locking her lips onto his.

"I'm definitely marrying the right man" 

"and I, the right woman" they share another kiss, simply getting lost in each other. Louis notices and softly smiles at the pair, Harry's eyes are gazed upon Louis' fond expression. a florist interrupts Louis' glance and he is back in workaholic mode instantly.

"Louis, we've also got these fresh flower crown arrangements. they could be quite sweet for the flower girl or bridesmaid" she displayed an array of variegated floral chaplets. Louis' delicately reached for the crowns, examining them with awe.

"they're beautiful" he gasped faintly. Him and Harry share a sweet smile as he shows Harry excitedly.

"aren't you lucky you have a bridesmaid on hand to model" Harry joked, running his hands through his hair.

"yeah, you're right. you're the perfect model for these" Louis teased. Placing a chrysanthemum heavy crown on his head. Harry's smile fell, he was confused momentarily. Louis quickly snapped the picture. Harry became disorientated by the flash. Louis chuckled at the photo.

"Hey! I wasn't ready" Harry exclaimed, his brows furrowed as he blinked his eyes back to normal.

"how do you feel?" Louis asked tenderly, Harry relaxes once again.

"so pretty" he said dopily. Louis chuckled as he swaps the crowns over, Harry's eyes are locked onto Louis' lips. he licks his own subconsciously.

"say cheese" Harry does all sorts of silly poses, they're laughing and the scene is absolute euphoria. Gemma and Derek observe quietly. Louis quickly swaps to the next crown, standing on his tippy toes as does so. Harry holds his lower back to help him with his balance, Louis is having too much fun to actually notice. They continue with their mini photoshoot, concluding to the final design. It's beautiful, a blend of periwinkles and baby's breath. Louis sighs fiddling with the garland in his hand.

"pity I'll never get to wear one of these" Louis sighed deeply, he places it gently on his hair. Harry's mouth gapes open as he is pulled into a trance, he's never seen horticulture look so ethereal.

"take advantage of the moment now" Harry brings himself to say.

"you're right" Louis chirped, Louis runs to Harry side among the camera in front of them and snapping away. Gemma not so subtly darts over. 

"oh I can take those for you" Gemma offered, snatching the camera from Louis' hand any how. The two shrug and continue with their photoshoot. Derek joins Gemma's side.

"they're so frickin cute" she said quietly through her teeth. The two come to a halt sharing a soft smile. Harry's eyes quickly flick to Louis' lips. Gemma hands Louis his phone back, the moment is broken but was certainly caught. Louis nods thanks as he retrieves his phone.

"I'll send them through to you, what's your number?" Louis asked casually. Gemma is internally screaming, she is squeezing her fiance's hand tightly. Harry enters his phone number happily.

"they're exchanging numbers, I could die" she shoots her to-be-husband an excited grin, Derek chuckles endearingly at her over reaction.


	10. VIII

"I don't see you! where are you?" Gemma yells into the phone as if would make Louis appear, she whips around quickly observing the botanic paradise, ignorant to its beauty as she searches for her wedding planner. Harry is distancing himself from his curiously borderline psycho sister.

"oh I see you" Gemma waves manically at Louis. Harry's head perks up, a soft smile subconsciously forms on his lips. 

"morning, everyone" louis greeted. Gemma and Louis exchange hugs, Derek share a formal handshake. Harry's mind was running like crazy, he wasn't sure where they stand in there relationship. Louis casually brings him a hug and Harry just melts, they fit together like a puzzle piece. Harry didn't want to let go, Louis loosened his grasp, causing Harry to let go. He was left confused 

"shall we get started, where first?" Louis turned to the photographer. 

"by that tree looks nice" he answers pointing a large tree that cascaded a freckled shadow over the fresh grass. 

"after you, my queen" Derek flirts. Gemma and her fiancé gallop over to the tall standing wood pillar, Louis and Harry lag behind. 

"did you know, you can tell a trees can talk" Harry stated matter of factly, as Louis watches the couple endearingly as their chemistry radiates through the entire park. Louis furrows his brows in confusion, turning to harry with a inquisitive look. Harry gets lost in his eyes for a moment.

"uh, let me elaborate, so trees have a symbiotic relationship with fungi, right, so the fungi lives on the roots of the trees, well the fungi then helps the trees absorb the water and nutrients from the, uh, soil, and well the fungi spreads and links to other trees in a forest and they then share the nutrients they collected from photosynthesis. so the fungi is like a communication and resource sharing platform. cool, right?" Harry nervously laughed hoping his pathetic tangent didn't weird Louis out. Louis just in awe, he nods his head slowly. 

"I don't see how they talk" louis teased.

"well, they don't necessarily verbalise when they communicate, it's like the language of love, you don't necessarily have to say the words 'I love you' to get the point across" Harry continued to ramble awkwardly.

"that's true, for instance, your sister and Derek. they're not saying a word and yet they're saying everything. Their eyes are practically screaming love" Harry gazed at Louis enchanted by his statement and his mere beauty. 

"so I guess our lips aren't the only thing on our face doing the talking" Louis snapped his head towards Harry in conclusion. Harry brought himself back to earth quickly, he nodded in agreement, he's expression quite serious. Louis chuckled, they both continue to just observe the romancing couple.

"oh this is so embarrassing, this reminds me of something my sister and I used to do" Louis reds began to flush a rosy tint. Harry's interest peaks, a smirk on his lips.

"c'mon, now you have to tell me" Harry teased, playfully nudging Louis.

"well, its no secret that when you propose at a restaurant, the owner feels obligated to comp the meal and well..." Louis stops biting his lip embarrassed. Harry's eyes flicker quickly, licking his own lips.

"well, me and Lottie used to do fake proposals when she first got engaged, using her ring. just so we could get a free feed. It was so morally wrong" he shakes his head in disapproval, a smirk on his lips. Harry is chuckling at the pitiful scenario. 

"how many times did you try that?" Harry asked.

"an shameful amount" Louis inhaled through his teeth. 

"no c'mon, figuratively" Harry probed.

"well, we definitely gave ourselves a name in New York. But hey, not my problem they don't take real notice of their customers, we got away with it not once, not twice, three times at one place. New Yorkers aren't as bright as they'll crack themselves up to be" Louis chuckled evilly. The photographer and the couple approach Louis and Harry.

"were going to head down by the lake" they announced.

"sounds beautiful" Louis encouraged.

"actually, I'm starved, where's a good place for grub around here?" Harry casually asked.

"oh, I'm so taking you to Linguini's on 7th, but of course, we've got to keep it low profile" Louis excitedly demanded.

"perfect" Harry spoke softly to himself, a soft smirk upon his lips. Gemma grinned at the pair getting along.


	11. VIII (Part 2)

"Niall! I swear to god, you ask me that one more time, I will get you fired" Louis threatened, he hung up frustrated. 

"he's real hung up on your sister, ain't he?" Harry raised his brows in surprise. Louis hummed unamused as the snowy vehicle stretches into view. the driver's window lowered down, revealing a smirking Niall

"Linguini's" Louis commanded, Niall's smile fell.

"aren't you like banned from there?" Niall questioned genuinely confused.

"zip it, Niall. They don't notice who comes in and out of their doors" he chuckled, flashing a smile at Harry. Making Harold absolute goo. Niall observed the two quietly on the trip, Harry's eyes were stuck on Louis whom would regularly switch from answering emails or phone calls to taking in the city of New York. The billboard lights would run over his face, he's eyes still piercing through the artificial light. 

"and we're here" Niall announced, Louis leaned over Harry and peered out the window. Harry's breath is taken away, Niall is trying to hold back his snickering. Louis hops out of the limousine, Harry followed behind flustered.

"table for two" Louis instructed, the waiter narrowed her eyes. Louis just flashed a confident grin.

"right this way" she said with heavy suspicion, she eyes Harry up and down. Harry scurries along behind Louis a little intimidated. They're situated at in a dim booth. Harry swallows intensely at the obviously romantic the atmosphere is.

"so, dazzle me with more of your tree facts" Louis teased as he props up a menu.

"Sorry, I've got nothing. I think you have more exposure to flora than I've had in my entire lifetime with countless garden weddings, I assume. so you're probably more of the expert" Harry nudged back. Louis giggled, Harry admiring him. They share a glance before Louis continues to skim the menu. Harry's eyes are drawn to how his fingers wrap around the menu, he's eyes then fall upon a napkin hugged by a sterling silver band. He removes the napkin, laying the napkin on his lap. Harry then discreetly slides the ring onto his own finger, this catches Louis' attention.

"no" Louis whispered with a cheeky smile.

"have you seen the prices" Harry persuaded. Louis rolled his eyes, smirking shortly after.

"just roll with it" Harry mouthed as he stepped out from the both. His heart began to speed up, words of staying grounded and strong ran through his head. He kneeled down and Louis dramatic gasped. everyone in the restaurant snapped their heads towards the scene. Harry breathed in deeply. he locks eyes with Louis and the view is breathtaking.

"will you marry me?" he brings himself to say, still entranced.

"yes" Louis giggles at how convincing Harry's performance is. Harry places the ring on his finger, everyone began applauding. Louis went to share a hug but found his lips to be met with Harry's, his eyes sprung open in surprise. Harry melting as they part, Harry turned to take in the reception he was receiving. Louis pressed his fingers to his lips, nervously laughing when his eyes met with Harry's.

"I told you it was him, he's the proposal scab!" the waitress from before yelled out, the restaurant became a murmuring chaotic mess.

"uh we have to go" Louis urged, Harry was confused. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and run out of the restaurant in fits of laughter.


	12. IX

Louis caught in a distracted daze on the couch, he can't get his mind off that kiss. he doesn't know why, it wasn't like it was real. it for a free feed. Lottie hands louis a beer, he startled at the coolness in his hand. 

"you okay, champ?" she asked genuinely. Louis takes a sip, avoiding eye contact. She observes her brother carefully. he swallows deeply.

"lou...?" she waved her hand in front of his face to snap him from his internalisation. he hummed finally registering her existence. 

"oh uh..." he flicked back into a trance like state. Lottie looked her brother with major concern. a knock sounds at the door. Louis doesn't even flinch, Lottie however rushes to the door. Sierra and Jordan burst in abruptly.

"guys, shush. somethings wrong with Louis" Lottie whispered to the pair, Louis' head snapped up. He scoffs and hopes up from the couch to embrace the couple. Sierra grabs Louis' cheek, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"what's up with you?" Jordan spoke up, gazing inquisitively along with her lover. Louis swatted her hand away. he inhaled deeply and wondered back to the couch, they all huddle around excitedly. Louis shakes his head, a smirk upon his lips.

"well...?' Jordan spoke eagerly.

"don't go making a big deal out of it...something happened...with Harry" all the girls retract back from Louis, really absorbing what he said and suddenly bursting in girlish squeals.

"this is exactly what I didn't want" Louis exhaled frustrated, moving away from the couch and too the fridge.

"so you fucked?" Lottie asked abruptly. Louis choked, his eyes widened in shock.

"no! we just kissed, god you're an awful lot" Louis corrected.

"you kissed harry?" Jordan probed.

"actually, he kissed me" Louis thought back, whether he contributed in the lip touching exchange. They all gasp and share whispers. Louis rolled his eyes at the immature scene.

"tell us everything" Lottie demanded. 

"well, we may have staged a fake proposal for a free meal, I guess I didn't really disclose the details when it come to how far we take the acting skills. he's clearly very method" Louis laughed nervously. the girls are absolute goo at the tale, their eyes glistening with wonder as they stare at Louis.

"this is so cute, you have someone" Jordan added. Louis' head snapped towards her, his mouth gaped in awe.

"wow, it was just a stage kiss" Louis nervously defended. 

"that's where it all starts" Sierra stated matter of factly, nodding her head proudly.

"yeah, especially for celebrity couples" Louis raised an eyebrow at the obsurdity of Lottie's statement.

"you guys are ridiculous" he returns back to the couch with a tub of yogurt. 

"do you like him?" Lottie pestered, sitting uncomfortably close to her brother. 

"not this again" he groaned. 

"well, you have to know these things. what if he asks you out again, you have to have some sort of idea of how you'll react. You might break his heart or worse fall in love" Lottie teased. Louis scrunched his nose.

"if he asks me out, which I doubt he will, because the kiss was nothing, then I would politely decline" Louis answered maturely and proudly.

"denial" all three girls chorused. 

"I am not denial, I don't like him back at all" he exaggerated to prove his point but rather gave the opposite impression, the girls are snickering not buying any of it. Louis huffed annoyed.


	13. X

the room filled with giggles and awes as the plasma displayed Gemma and Derek affectionately posing. Lottie is on the verge of tears at the sight of the adorable couple. As for Louis and Harry, they're not as enthusiastic. 

"oh you guys are so perfect for each other" Lottie sniffed, Louis mimicked her dramatically to Harry who almost chokes on his beer. Lottie nudged him annoyed, the two chuckling quietly. they bit their lips trying to quiet themselves. The screen continued to melt effortless into the next photo, an awfully romantic melodic piano played along to the slideshow. A picture of Gemma and Derek rubbing noses fades into a picture from the day at the florist. Everyone's expression froze in awe. 

"so cute" Lottie slipped barely audibly. Harry tries to maintain his disinterest in the slideshow but finds it hard to keep his eyes off Louis in the photos, they're both beaming with happiness, a feeling they thought they had long forgotten. Harry's eyes flicker between the two Louis'. Louis is lost in thought between the way in how Harry is melting over Louis in the photo and the kiss incident, he's starting to put two and two together. 

"they're so cute, can I order 3 for my bridesmaids" Gemma instructed politely, and just like that Louis was back in his workaholic mode. He springs up from the couch to collect a thick journal, sketching down the order. Harry suddenly registers what is happening, his brows furrowing.

"oh c'mon, you're not gonna make me wear one of those, are you?" Harry groaned.

"the bridesmaid have to match, besides you're pulling it off, I mean do have to say Louis wears it better" Gemma stated, Louis does a little victory wiggle at the comment, Harry's eyes quickly run up and down Louis' body. Louis too preoccupied with planning duties to notice. 

"whats next put me in a hideous dress" Harry finally peels his eyes away from Louis, Louis snickers at the remark.

"well just remember the brides side is the right side to be on" Gemma quoted sloppily.

"thats not a thing" Harry exclaimed. 

"are you happy with sam as your photographer" Louis cuts Harry's little tantrum short. Harry melting at Louis' voice, a soft smirk forming upon his lips. 

"absolutely, the shots look great" Derek confirmed.

"perfect, he also has a sister company that specialise in HD videographer" Louis continued. 

"well go with them too" Gemma stated excitedly.

"too easy, next thing is music" Louis trailed on. Gemma sighed and turned to Harry whom was caught in a daze, Harry's eyes slowly trail over to Gemma. he gulped.

"well, I was going to ask if you wanted to play at my wedding" Harry burst into a laughing fit, he wipes the threatening tears at his eyes.

"Gemma, I'm not playing that mushy lovey rubbish" He's still snickering. 

"its a wedding, Harry. you can't play songs about heart break, song should be family friendly, upbeat and once again no heart break" she stated sharply.

"I think id prefer the dress" Harry humoured, chuckling to himself as he got up from the couch and made his way to the piano. Lottie smiled excitedly, waiting for him to play.

"lets see...no heart break, family friendly, upbeat, but something that won't make me want to strangle myself with a guitar string" Harry started to bash chords to Jump by Van Halen, he continued to run his fingers over the keys as he flawlessly delivers the famous instrumental solo. he breathed dramatically as he peeled his fingers from the keys. He swivels around with a smirk on his lips.

"holy fuck, you're good" Lottie blurted out, applauding excessively. Louis watched his sister with intense concern.

"does that fit your criteria, sis" Harry snarked.

"works for me but you know were going to have a first dance" Gemma teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Jump by Van Halen is an exquisite choice for your first dance" Harry replied seriously. 

"I was leaning more towards I Love You by Alex and Sierra" Harry smashed his head against the keys, them singing a messy tune.

"ill take the dress, thanks" Harry spoke flatly. 

"just give it a shot" Gemma encouraged. He groaned, his fingers danced across the keys, he stops.

"I'm sorry, its too hard for me" He cheekily remarked.

"play the song, Harry" they all snapped except Louis. Harry was taken aback at the sudden uproar. he rolled his eyes and delivers. He pretend to dose off as he plays. Louis leaned against the piano watching him play, Harry tries to fight back a smirk. 

"what is this garbage" he mouths to Louis, the others are contently enjoying the performance, as well as observing Louis and Harry. He gets lost in Louis' eyes as he finishes, he hits a dud note. He nervously snaps back into reality, he smashed out a clunky mess to cover his embarrassment but rather it highlighted it more.

"so I guess thats music covered" Louis asked openly. Gemma looked at Harry for approval.

"I was so looking forward to the open bar" Harry humorously confessed.

"you don't have to play the whole night, you're just such a great player, it would be a shame if you talents went to waste" Gemma persuaded.

"hmm, wouldn't want to outshine the bride" 

"Harry, please, if not for me, for mum" Harry's smile fell, he became internalised.

"fine...but were curating this set list together, I wasn't kidding about the guitar string" Gemma chuckled at her dramatic brother. She raced over to him and gave him a hug. he was hesitant at the affection but melted at the touch.

"I can't wait, your wedding is going to be absolutely beautiful" Lottie expressed genuinely to the couple.


	14. XI

Louis held the perfectly wrapped bundle of invitations decorated in feminine floral designs. Louis slowly turned the handle with spare hand, the door squeaking open. He could hear a conversation coming from the dining room area, he cautiously crept in. 

"of all songs, does it have to be that one" Harry exclaimed, he slumps in his chair. He straightens up at the sight of Louis, he tassels his hair insecurely. 

"hey guys, how is the set list coming along" Louis greeted shyly. Harry smirks, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

"it appears were having some technical difficulties in regards to the first dance" Gemma spat sharply.

"I just don't see why it has to be that song" Harry spat back.

"because I love that song, Harry. its some of your best work" she said gently.

"its a flaming piece of garbage" Harry chuckled.

"well, lets ask Louis, then. he hears first dance songs all the time" Harry shook his head furiously.

"don't drag him into this" Harry demanded.

"I am, so be quiet. so what did you think of the song" Gemma proceeded sweetly. Louis' brows furrowed. 

"I'm sorry, what song?" Louis asked genuinely confused.

"the one Harry played beautifully a few day ago" Gemma added proudly. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis reminisced, finally clicking. 

"well, I'm not going to lie, its done to death for first dances" Louis honestly stated. 

"wow, and where are my royalties, bummer" Harry hissed annoyed. 

"royalties?" Louis' eyes darted to Harry confused. 

"Harry wrote that in college and sold it off to a big record company" Gemma continued with her praise for her brother. 

"and now its a hit in an industry I don't even endorse" Harry scoffed amused. 

"you wrote that dreadful song, that's pretty fucking cool" Louis was sincerely impressed. Harry tried to hold back his smirk. 

"yeah, at least someone agrees that its dreadful" Harry slumped back in his chair, a wide grin on his lips.

"you're like a local celebrity, huh?" Louis teased.

"guess I am" Harry mimicked a popped collar gesture.

"did you know your song played at many a celebrities weddings" Louis stated matter of factly.

"I've hit the big time" harry cheered cockily.

"I mean I've actually met them and planned their weddings, I guess I've hit the big time" Louis concluded sharply. Harry became more internal, bailing on the idea of impressing Louis. LOuis bites his lip victoriously, letting out a little chuckle to himself.

"great, so I guess that confirms 'I Love You' for the first dance" Gemma butted in.

"fine" Harry groaned.

"awesome, now the other 20 minutes of the set" Gemma sighed.

"here's a playlist of songs that might work" Louis slides his phone across the table as he takes a seat. Gemma notices I Love You on the playlist, she subtly nudges Harry to show him, a soft smile forms on his lips. 

"oooh I love the Beatles" Gemma presses play

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better" Gemma mumbled along to the melody.

"Gemma, that song is 7 minutes long" Harry pointed out,

"the less you have to learn" Gemma stated matter of factly.

"which means less mushy lovey rubbish" Louis added. 

"okay" Harry croaked, 

"oooh Bennie and The Jets, absolute banger" Gemma grinned as she continue to scroll

"this has to be the most random set ill ever perform" Harry joked.

"you've got great taste, Louis. Great music taste is very important to Harry" Gemma mindlessly rambled, Harry's eyes widened, Harry nervously chuckled hoping Louis didn't interpret what she said the same way he did. 

"okay I've made the list, what do you think?" Gemma handed Harry Louis' phone with a freshly curated playlist. 

the playlist went as followed:

\- Bennie and The Jets - Elton John

\- When You're Gone - Bryan Adams

\- I Love You - Alex & Sierra

\- Hey Jude - The Beatles

\- Got My Mind Set On You - George Harrison

"Gem, this set is no where near cohesive" Harry chuckled.

"Everyone will be off their faces, what difference does it make" Louis piped up from behind his laptop. Harry inhaled tensely getting lost in the sudden sound of Louis' voice.

"shall we have a listen if you're so worried" Gemma suggested. They all just quietly listen, preoccupied with different tasks, Louis' fingers dancing across the keyboard, Gemma is making sure no one has been left out from her excessively long guest list. Harry is pretending to be casually scrolling down his Instagram, when really he's been sneaking glances at Louis. I Love You finally comes on and Harry can barely take his eyes off of Louis. The bridge creeps up after than expected.

"I fell in love with a beautiful boy and he still takes my breath away" Harry subconsciously mouthed the words, entranced by a busy Louis. Gemma stopped what she was doing, raising her eyesight slowly as she watched her brother whom was clearly not present, a spacey look glazed his eyes. Harry notices in the corner of his eye and looks away embarrassed pretending to be interested in all the insta-models and detox teas. Louis flickered his eyes up at Harry shooting him a soft smile, Gemma grinned realising Louis noticed. The track faded out, they continued to listen. 

"so what do you think cohesive enough for you" Gemma asked raising a brow at Harry. Harry completely enchanted by Louis. 

"Huh? oh yeah" he snapped, he straightened his posture. Gemma chuckled, rolling her eyes at her completely gone brother. 

"oh crap, is that the time. Sorry guys, got to love you and leave you" Louis rushed to pack up his things, checking his watch again. Harry's eyes followed his every move in awe. Gemma got up and walked Louis to the door. 

"thanks for having me, sets going to great. I'll message you the details in regards to the rest of the band, and next ill see you cake selection, I believe" Louis rattled off at a speedy pace.

"excellent" Gemma nodded frantically.

"bye Harry" Louis called out sweetly.

"bye, Lou" Harry melted. Gemma waved Louis a final goodbye before closing the door.

"so Harry, I fell in love with a beautiful boy and he still takes my breath away" Gemma teased, Harry couldn't contain his smile. 

"help me, I feel gross but even worse...I like it" Harry confessed, he runs his hands through his curly locks, sighing deeply.

"oh shit, you're in love" Gemma's smile fell.

"love...thats what I felt for Amanda, this doesn't even come close" Harry rambled.

"Harry, you weren't in love with Amanda" Gemma said seriously.

"so this is love?" Harry mumbled to himself. Gemma shrugged her shoulders. 

"ugh, gross. what do I do, Gemma" Harry exclaimed desperately.

"whatever you feel is right" Gemma shined an encouraging grin.

"but everything feels right, especially when he's here" Harry slurred dopily. Gemma shook her head, her brother is so hung up.

"my brother is a hopeless romantic" Harry scoffs a laugh.


	15. XII

Gemma is deeply analysing a turquoise vase, title her head deep in thought.

"do I actually want this, or do I just like the idea of possibly getting it" Gemma spoke aloud.

"its turquoise, which might be difficult to finesse into your current neutral colour palette. turquoise isn't a very palatable colour, its quite tasteless. I mean who has turquoise decor" Harry rambled on matter of factly.

"it could be a hilarious nod to something blue, something borrowed" Gemma snickered. Harry fell into some sort of enchantment. 

"blue" he giggled. 

"get on with it" Gemma grinned.

"Louis' eyes are blue" Harry slurred

"thats correct-"

"and beautiful. and soulful. and deep" Harry rambled 

"are you done" Gemma rolled her eyes, grinning at her smitten brother.

"no. and beautiful. now I'm done" Harry flashed a cheeky grin.

"you already said that, Harry" Gemma continued to scan items mindlessly.

"said what" he snapped dazed.

"beautiful" Gemma reminded, a huge smirk grew on Harry's face.

"c'mon, keep scanning" Gemma thrusted a retailer gun at her brother, he stumbled briefly as his enchantment is jolted to a conclusion. 

"how many things have I got" Gemma tapped onto an iPad displaying an abnormally large number.

"I think were done for now, don't want to get too greedy" Gemma snickered. Her brother stood loonily airily into the distance, she yanked him along to the counter.

"Harry?" a female voice gasped. Harry still hasn't registered the woman standing behind the desk or that his name was called. She cleared her throat jarring Harry awake. 

"Amanda" Harry acknowledged briefly, showing his disinterest. she huffed annoyed. Gemma's jaw dropped and brows raised. Amanda composed herself again, leaning over brushing off dirt from Harry's shirt. Their eyes meet and Harry looks at her with disgust. Gemma tries to hold back a snicker.

"its so good to see you" she spoke frantically as Harry's attention again slipped away. she wanders from behind the counter and presses her lips again Harry's whispering something briefly. Harry responds with a scoff and steps back.

"okay, then. i'll keep this on file. You two have a lovely day" she said defeatedly. Gemma escorts Harry out of the department store. 

"Harry, do yo realise what you just did" Gemma spoke carefully. Harry shrugged his shoulders unphased.

"you rejected Amanda, which means..." she gestured for him to continue.

"which means...oh my god, I'm over Amanda, this is great, I'm free from toxic damnation" Harry stringed together, a smile beaming on his face. Gemma nodded encouragingly, mimicking the same grin.

"I have to tell Louis, I love him" Harry paused. 

"wow, there tiger. You've got to do when the moments right" Gemma stroked his back to calm her jittery brother. 

"you're right, don't want to do anything stupid. Uh, how will I know?" he turned to his sister in desperation. She chuckled a warm laugh. 

"you'll know, Harry" Harry frowned at the vague answer.


	16. XII (Part 1)

Derek stands behind Gemma, his arms wrapped around her waist as they scope the array of decadent designs for wedding cakes. Meanwhile, Louis and Harry are in their only little bubble, playfully licking from sample cupcakes. they're both giddy messes. Gemma and Derek look over sporadically with a soft knowing look. Louis wiped some frosting on Harry's nose, licking it off. Harry's smile fell, he froze enchanted. Harry wipes frosting on his lips. Louis rolls his eyes with a smirk on his lips, he dives his head in.

"whats Belgian chocolate sponge?" Gemma turned to ask Louis, her eyes widened as she examined the display of her brother and Louis pressed against each other. Louis stepped back, shaking the sugary moment from the atmosphere. 

"I'm sorry" Gemma mouthed to Harry as a distracted Louis asked for a sample. Harry tried to play off he was unfazed, he fidgeted with his fingers to preoccupy his thoughts. Gemma feels absolutely guilty.

"here you go" a patissier passed a small plate to Louis, whom passed it too the couple contently. Gemma took a bite, her face shrivelled up at the rich taste.

"we'll stick with vanilla sponge" Derek endearingly helped his fiancé by fetching napkins. Louis nodded in agreement, he looks over his shoulder at a defeated Harry whom glows at the mere acknowledgement of Louis. The couple continue looking at designs, almost in magnets nature Louis returns to Harry's side. Louis wipes a thick dollop of cream cheese frosting on his finger, he seductively licks it slowly, making sure Harry's eyes are tracing his every move. Harry's breath hitched, his jaw dropped in awe. Louis giggles at his discreet naughtiness. Harry slowly grew a smirk. 

"messieurs, we are transitioning into to specialising in hard boiled candies, particularly wonderful for guest favours" Louis snapped back in his professional mode, he fetches a candy. harry reaching over and the same. Louis bites his lip as his eyes scan Harry. they both slip the candy into their mouth at the same time. Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head, he moaned at the sweet taste. Harry almost dropping his candy from his shocked response.

"these are freaking good" he nodded to the pastry chef, he walked away content. a faint beeping could be heard, Louis' smile fell.

"uh oh, we've got to run, you've got your catering finalisation in 20 minutes" Louis spoke frantically.

"all done, we've made our choice and were happy" Gemma smiled contently.

"great, let's go. Niall's out front" Louis urged. they all followed Louis in a hurry.


	17. XII (Part 2)

They get caught in the starriness of each others eyes. Their feet discreetly dance with one another under the table. 

"they're seriously playing footsies" Sierra raised a brow to Jordan whom are laying out seating arrangements and place cards. 

"they sure are" Jordan scoffed a grin. 

"the entree, seared tuna tartar with sesame garlic on a wonton cracker" Lottie places the dish front of Harry, the pair breaking eye contact and meeting Lottie's, both with an embarrassed response.

"bon appetite" Lottie steps away from the table. 

"mmm, thats delicious" Gemma mumbled. Looking around at the table at everyone's reactions. Harry hadn't touched his meal, he gazing intensely at Louis.

"hey Louis, can we get a hand over here" Jordan called out.

"what do you reckon, Harry" he just nods, as he watches Louis walk to the girls. Gemma snapped her fingers to grasp his attention.

"huh, oh" he quickly takes a bite, he does a thumbs to quickly satisfy his sister's question. She rolled her eyes as his travelled to Louis and the girls. Harry's eyes trace every inch.

"Harry, you can have the snack after the wedding, the dates coming up fast I need complete focus" Harry snaps back into reality at the blunt comment. He scoffs at her absurdity. meanwhile Jordan and Sierra are eager to know about progress. 

"so, what's happening" Sierra perched her chin in her hand, awaiting a dazzling answer.

"I don't know whats with me today but honestly he could take me right now, oh god" he moaned, he blinked out of his trance. 

"Lou, I've never seen you so thirsty" They giggled. He turned to Jordan desperately. 

"I can't concentrate under these conditions" he breathed out. The girl's look at him worryingly. 

"I love this side of you" Sierra joked, chuckling to herself. Louis shot her a narrow eyed look.


	18. XIV

"Lou, we have to go! were meeting Gemma at the bridal boutique!" Lottie stormed into his office. Louis cupped his head in hand, rubbing his temples.

"I'm going to have to meet you there, can you send them my apologies" Louis groaned, cracking his neck and getting back into work.

"don't get too caught up or you'll miss your boyfriend in a tuxedo" Lottie teased as she snuck out the door. Louis' jaw dropped, he scrunched his nose mainly to hide his smirk. 

"have fun on the car ride there" Louis shouted. Lottie winced, tensing her fists. She rolled her eyes as the stretch pulled in front of her. Niall quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, flinging it into his nose. he nasally huffed as he read to open the door for Lottie. 

"your majesty" Lottie pretended to be preoccupied on her phone, specifically look back at text messages from her husband, or according to her phone 'the hubby 💕'. Niall's smile fell when he saw the screen. He defeatedly heads back to his very own throne, the drivers seat.

"you look very beautiful today, Lottie" Niall genuinely spoke. She hummed mindlessly. 

"oh, Birdie's Bridal" she finally instructed as she cooed over a message sent 3 hours ago.

"on it, boss" Niall adjust the clutch forwarded to the boutique.

"so, the old marriage is going well with Zachary" Niall tried to engage, her eyes not leaving her phone.

"strong than ever! he bought me flowers the other day, he's an absolute peach" she spoke sweetly as she reminisced. 

"i'd buy you flowers everyday" Niall mumbled. He pulled up to the boutique, Lottie burst out of the car hasty. Niall gazed as galloped through the doorway, he sighed deeply before rolling back onto the road.

"hey guys, louis' running a bit late" Lottie cheered. Everyones head snap towards the petite girl. they all sent her a sweet smile.

"well, lets get the bridesmaids done, shall we?" Gemma suggested. A lady nodded in response before a fetching dress bag. She hands it too Harry, a faint pink can be made out through the fogged plastic. Gemma nudges him into a dressing room. 

"you have to be kidding" Harry groans from behind the velvet curtain. he reluctantly inserts his limbs into the sleeves and legs. He steps out ashamed. Louis jogs through the door as he does so.

"sorry, I'm late" louis tried to hold back his snicker.

"don't laugh" Harry spoke sharply through his teeth.

"looks great" Louis tried to hide his chuckles. Harry rolled his eyes.

"im wering millennial pink, millennial pink for crying out loud" Harry exclaimed. 

"bride's side is the right side" Louis teased. 

"that's not a thing" Harry groaned. Harry felt a moist light weight on his head, his expression fell flat. 

"naw, adorable" Louis cooed, admiring the flower crown upon Harry's curly locks.

"i'm so buying you one and forcing you to wear it" Harry challenged, Louis eyes lit up.

"oh can you get the one with the periwinkles and baby's breath, here I think I have a photo" Louis pulled at his phone and frantically scrolled.

"you're not meant to get excited, this is humiliating" Louis sent Harry a soft smile, as he continues to scroll. 

"oh here" he shows harry and his breath is taken. 

"makes my eyes pop" Louis pointed out. Harry's eyes flickered between the picture and Louis. Lottie gasped and everyone turned to see Gemma on the podium, a vision in white. 

"Gemma, you look breathtaking" Lottie complemented.


	19. XV

Louis is sifting through papers quickly, his eyes light up when he finds the document he was after. He slides across the table to Gemma. He reaches for a pen, singing a click as the ballpoint springs out.

"okay, let's get started, shall we?" Louis stated.

"now, lets see. venue? done. catering? done. theme? done. flowers? done.photographer and videographer? done and done. dj? done. Band? done. music? done" Louis smiled softly at harry. Harry reciprocating one back. 

"dress? done. guest list? done. engagement photos? done. invites? done. cake? done. bridesmaids fitted? done" 

"unfortunately" Harry joked. louis shook his head endearingly. 

"rentals? done. officiant? done. transport? done. rings? done. hair and makeup? done. guest favours? done. seating charts? done. And thats about everything on my part" Louis huffed after the exhaustingly long list. Gemma nudged her obviously entranced brother. 

"oh right" Harry darted from his chair and into the living room. He returned with a large cellophane wrapped woven basket. Louis cupped is face in embarrassment.

"you guys didnt have to get me a gift" 

"actually, it all his idea" Gemma smirked as Harry revealed a huge grin from behind the basket.

"oh and its doesn't end there, I've planned an entire night to spoil you rotten" Harry stated proudly, Louis raised his brows in surprise. Harry grabs Louis hands dragging him into the living room, deserting all of his work woes at the table. Louis chuckled at the endearing set up. Rose petals scattered on the coffee table with potent candles that radiate scents like Japanese cherry blossoms, French jasmine and fresh raspberries, creating an aroma cocktail in the air. He sits Louis down on the couch. 

"I even rented romantic comedies, so we can make fun them together. I don't know, thought that would be fun. I've got Valentines Day, yuck. Love Actually, ew...and The Proposal, absolute garbage." Harry rambled. 

"don't think I've seen Valentines Day" Louis reflected. 

"oh its a joy to make fun of. Gemma can you put it on, let's get some Cham-pag-nay" Harry excitedly dragged Louis into the quite dimmed kitchen, Louis eyes widened at the sudden chaos. Harry reaches high for two flutes, whistling as he poured the bubbly pink liquid into the cylinders. 

"you know for someone who isn't really into all things romantic, you're certainly pulling off a romantic set up here" Louis teased.

"oh dear, is this romantic? You must know it was all a complete accident" Harry smirked, Louis giggling at the dishonesty. 

"you'd certainly make a good husband, if this is how you'd treat your spouse" Louis swirled the champagne, taking an elongated sip. Harry watched his lips intently.

"don't say that, now I feel inclined to give you a foot message" Harry further joked.

"a great husband, pity you're not into weddings" Louis placed his flute beside him on the marble bench top. Harry cupped Louis' chin, they both inch in slowly.

"only wedding pl-" 

"are you guys ready for the mov- oh never mind, carry on" Gemma mumbled curses under her breath as she wanders back into the lounge room. Harry steps back mildly infuriated at his sister, he scratches the back of his head nervously. 

"we should probably tear this movie apart now" Louis suggested. Harry nodded awkwardly. Harry casually sat by the arm of the couch and much to his surprise Louis curled up next him, his head laying right by his heartbeat. Gemma cooed at the pair.

"popcorn?" Gemma hovered the bowl of popcorn, Louis completely grabbing it off her and diving in. Harry chuckled endearingly. 

"want some?" Louis mumbled with a mouthful of the salty treat. Harry shook is head, politely declining. They play the movie, getting well and truly into it.

"I bet Jennifer Garner ends up with Ashton Kutcher" Louis mumbles. Harry chuckled, looking over at his sister. 

"see, gem? told you all romantic comedies are predictable" Harry poked his tongue out. Louis giggling at the sibling rivalry. Gemma can't even get mad at her brother because of the loving moment between him and her wedding planner. 

"I knew it!" Louis exclaimed as Ashton Kutcher and Jennifer Garner exchange kisses 2 hours and 4 minutes later. Louis looked at Harry for a seal of approval on his accurate prediction. They flicker between their lips and eyes. Louis phone rings off in the distance, he chucks the blanket that had made it somehow onto the snuggling pair during the film. 

"my gosh, its midnight! uh, thank you so much for everything" Louis rushed to grab all his things. 

"Harry, help Louis walk all his stuff to his car" Gemma instructed frantically. Harry grabbed the enormous gift. they walk to Louis car, its a beautiful starry night. Harry discreetly tries to shoo his sister away. 

"don't want to let a draft in, bye Louis" she quickly shut the door, Harry rolling his eyes at his dramatic sister.

"thanks again" Louis turned around, seeing Gemma's head peeping out the window. Harry places the basket on the roof of his car.

"you deserve it all" Harry nudged Louis playfully. 

"Goodnight. Harry" Louis whispered sweetly as they exchanged a hug, Louis jumps into the drivers seat. Harry turned to Gemma flipping her the bird.

"well, safe travels" harry stated as Louis started to roll away. Harry is kicking himself at what he obviously should've done.


	20. XVI

Harry was slumped on the couch sipping at a beer, he's reflecting on last Friday's events. Gemma joins him on the couch. 

"Harry, I think I owe you an apology" Gemma stated seriously. Harry looked at her discombobulated.

"you see I've been a bitter of pest, I mean, I didn't break up one kiss between you and Louis I broke up three" Harry choked on his beer at the bluntness of his sister, his cheeks turn bright red at the mention of Louis, let alone making out with him. 

"it's fine, sis" he dismissed casually, although his head still laced with the potential kiss enchanging moments.

"no, its not. I'm going to make it up too you. thats why I'm having a hens night!" she cheered, Harry's eyes filled with terror. 

"please tell me you didn't invite Louis" he said panicked.

"I sure did, Sierra, Jordan and Lottie too. they'll be here in 30 minutes" Gemma stated happily. Harry darted up from the couch. 

"fuck! Gemma, 30 minutes! why didnt you alarm me earlier" Harry tussles his hair in a mirror, getting frustrated at the curly mess. Gemma is quietly chuckling at her frantic brother. 

"I look homeless for crying out loud" Harry exclaimed. He started to attack a near by laundry basket, sniffing random articles. 

"stop stressing, were staying in. no one's going to see you" Gemma managed to say through chuckles.

"Gemma, I couldn't give a fuck what everyone thinks of me. However, you've invited over a very cute wedding planner whom I have a fucking crush the size of Africa on. Where the fuck are my jeans?" Harry sharply spat. Gemma mouth dropped at her brothers forwardness.

"I wasn't aware crushes could be measured" Gemma teased

"what exactly are your plans for tonight?" Harry asked calmly as he turned his jeans in the right way. Harry jigged as he slid his limbs into the denim.

"cologne, cologne, cologne?" he mumbled under his breath racing into the bathroom.

"thats for me too know and you too find out" Gemma smirked proudly. The doorbell rang, Harry's eyes beaded with horror, he gulped harshly. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck" Harry paced around, nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

"chill out, Harry" Gemma reached for the door handle. 

"Wooo, hens night!" Jordan cheered as she stumbles into the styles residence locking lips with Sierra. 

"you might want to know that were kind of, sort of, might be, tipsy from pre-party drinking" Louis hiccuped. 

"see not to worry your boyfriend is shit faced anyway" Gemma stated clearly, Harry freaked. 

"Gemma! he can hear you" Harry spat through his teeth.

"like he's gonna remember" Gemma rolled her eyes. Louis laces his arms around Harry's neck, Gemma watched her brother carefully wrap his hands around Louis waist. 

"you look so sexy tonight, but when don't you" Louis hiccuped, Harry chuckled nervously. Lottie gives Gemma a hug as she enters through the door with a slab of toilet paper. She rolls her eyes smirking at her older brother clinging lovingly to a nervous Harry. Harry isn't sure what to do but Louis does, he presses his lips onto Harry's. 

"well hope that makes up for everything, bro" Gemma laughed at the crazy pair. Harry gives her a brief thumbs up as their lips part, inviting Louis' liquor laced breath to dance in Harry's mouth. 

"He's been dying to do that for months" Lottie slurred.

"Harry too" Gemma added.


	21. XVI (Part 2)

Louis wakes up on Lottie's couch. He rubbed his head, taking in everything around him. There are bottles everywhere. 

"morning, sunshine" Lottie cheered, smirking devilishly. Sierra and Jordan sat across from Louis with the same psychopathic smile. 

"what is happening?" Louis furrow his eyebrows. 

"I think you'd be interested in what happened" Sierra stated cheekily. Louis scoffed confused

"what do you mean, what happened?" Louis chuckled amused, tensing at his jarring headache.

"Gemma had her hen's night last night" Lottie stated. 

"okay..."

"we went" Louis sat up intrigued to know more. 

"and..." louis asked timidly. 

"well, were do we start"

"oh god" louis smashed his head into a pillow, he knows when he starts drinking all logic goes out the window. 

"oh start with the fact that he made out with Harry" Louis' shuttered at the information Jordan projected into the room

"19 times, wasn't it. I lost count after the first 45 minutes. oh what about the fact you gave him a lap dance in a toilet paper wedding dress" Lottie added.

"oh not to mention you almost jumping his bones in a closet, what'd you say again, something like you're nervous to fuck me, that makes you such a gentleman, I like that about you" Sierra elaborated.

"very funny, guys. I know you're joking" Louis scoffed amused at the dramatics. 

"we're not" all the girls chimed in unison. 

"seriously? oh god, I have to flee the country" Louis stated seriously.

"relax, Louis. everyone had a fun time, you just had the most" Lottie comforted. Louis beat himself with the pillow as punishment. 

"I've probably traumatised the poor bastard" Louis whined.

"yeah you probably did, doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it though" Sierra smirked evilly. Louis just groans into the pillow. 

"how am I going to confront him?" Louis huffed worryingly 

"I suggest shoving your tongue down his throat" Jordan joked. Louis threw the pillow at Jordan, she punched it away in defence. The girls crack up laughing.


	22. XVII

they haven't peeped a word in the past 3 days to one another. Louis is still extremely embarrassed, although he seems frantic and stressed on the exterior, inside he is burning in hell at the fact he has to see Harry today. Gemma feels bad for even hosting the hen's night, she didn't think it would end in the two avoiding each other like the plague.

"guys, I told you the ribbons twirl like this" Louis frantically untangled cream silk ribbons dangling from the ceiling top. He smiles contently at the corrected decoration. he turns around to see that Gemma and her fellow bridesmaids have arrived, which obviously includes Harry. he pretends to tamper with some other decorations. Harry watches fondly, Louis subconsciously checking if Harry is looking. catching him glancing every time. 

"okay, Louis. you're an adult. Just talk to him" he mumbled to himself as he tries to reach a drooping floral arrangement hang on the wall. 

"need a hand?" Louis tensed at the deep British accent his come to know oh-so-well.

"sure, thanks" Louis answered timidly, Harry fixed the rose with ease. 

"no problem" their gaze meets, they both look away awkwardly. Louis inhales deeply. 

"okay, look. I am so sincerely sorry for what you had to deal with the other night, although I can't particularly recall the night, I have been informed of the unacceptable behaviour on my part and I am totally cool if you never want to speak to me again" Louis rattled on, harry growing a smirk at every word. 

"damn, tempting offer, but I kind of, sort of, might owe you a foot message. I'm a man of my word" Harry sighed acting disappointed. Louis let go of a breath he didn't really know he was holding on too, his body noticeably relaxed.

"how honourable of you" Louis teased, they were back to their flirty messy selves. 

"I enjoyed that side of you" Harry blurted out, his brows furrowed at whether that was appropriate to say. 

"oh really? maybe I should bring him out more often" Louis flirtatiously fluttered his eyes, Harry is enchanted immediately.

"yes" he answered simply. Louis giggled at how gone Harry appears for Louis. Louis presses his forehead against Harry's, they both tilt their heads. 

"have you guys seen Louis?" Lottie burst through the doors of the venue. Louis rolled his eyes at his loud sister, who retracted from her stride when she noticed the intimate moment between Harry and Louis. 

"for once its not my sister interrupting us" Harry laughed. they rubbed their noses together, not breaking their embrace.

"sorry to be a bit of cock block but Sierra and Jordan need you in the reception hall" Louis ignored still melting in Harry's touch. 

"is it urgent?" Louis slurred. 

"i'll tell them your busy" a frustrated Sierra and Jordan stood at the doorway arch, they both melt at the scene when Lottie points it out to them. Louis notices Gemma and the bridesmaids wander off. 

"Harry, you have to go get ready now" Louis sang sweetly. Harry grumbled under his breath.

"but I like it here" Harry mumbled through a smirk. 

"remember, the brides side is the right side" Louis reminded. Harry scoffed amused, Harry finally lets go, he blows Louis a kiss as he walks away.

"miss you" Harry draws a love heart in the air. Louis grins lovingly at the idiot, he retrieves his clipboard and roams the venue in a loved up daze.


	23. XVIII

"knock knock" after Louis tends to wedding planner duties, he slips into the brides suite. Louis too has cleaned up and is looking spiffy. Harry sings singular descending whistle, he nods his head impressed. 

"don't you look ravishing" Harry twirled him around, biting his lip in awe. 

"and you..." Louis tilted his head.

"sexy?" he raised a brow. 

"precisely" Louis smirked, reaching for the delicate flower crown. 

"oh that reminds me" Harry darted to a white gift bag. 

"please tell me you didn't?" 

"like I said I'm a man of my word" Harry shrugged cheekily, he hands the bag over to louis, dipping his hand in to find the very crown they discussed. Harry gently grabs the wreath and places it delicately on Louis head. They get lost in each others eyes. 

"it really does make your eyes pop" Harry softly spoke, Louis looked away, a rosy tint flushing his cheeks. he noticed more things in the bag, he reaches in to find the hard boiled heart shaped candy and a little handmade booklet.

"IOU three missed kisses" Louis read, he looks at harry with a raised brow.

"four now, cause of your sister" Harry corrected. Louis continued to read.

"IOU you a slow dance?" Louis' brows furrowed

"oh that ones for me, so you owe me a slow dance" Harry grinned cheekily as he handed Louis the card.

"really? if only there was a wedding in which we could part take in slow dancing" Louis sadly rattled off, Harry playfully nudged him. 

"thanks for all of this" Louis revised all the gifts once again. 

"I've got to uphold my husband material status, y'know. I hear theres some serious competition out there" Harry humoured.

"Harry, were not even married" Louis rolled his eyes, charmed by the curly man.

"well technically you did say yes, so technically you're my fiancé" Harry stated matter of factly.

"what" Louis' eyes glazed with confusion. The alarm in Louis pocket sounded off.

"oh, it's time, its time, everyone." he recalled to himself and then the room. He gave Harry one last thought filled look before leaving to notify the groom.


	24. XIX

Louis sat in a daze as everyone around him ate the planned menu. Lottie noticed from afar, she dragged the free seat out from the table, pinching a tomato from the garden salad.

"What's up" Lottie asked bluntly. Louis snaps from his day dream.

"Hmm, Nothing. Get back to work" Louis instructed, he slapped the tomato off the fork.

"Louis, I've had the pleasure of knowing you my entire life. I know when something's up. So tell me what's happening in that noggin of yours" Lottie teased. The band begin to play a soppy lovey ballad. Harry and Louis eyes meet from across the room. People get up to dance with their loved ones.

"I think I'm engaged" Louis sighed happily. Harry swiftly makes his way to Louis. Lottie watches as her brother becomes a lovey mess, a state that was foreign to him 12 months ago.

"May I have this dance" Harry charmed.

"You may" Louis accepted, Lottie watched confused at Louis statement. Take My Breath Away booms from the speakers. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, they gently sway.

"My sister said something the night before we met and I have to believe her" Harry gently spoke, only Louis could hear.

"What did she say" Their eyes both closed enjoying each other's warm embrace, their hearts beating as one.

"Being her bridesmaid would change my life for the better" Harry stated, Louis hummed.

"These 12 months certainly have been life changing, I've been woken up at abnormal hours in the morning, I've had to deal with mushy love songs on the car rides, my beliefs about love have been tested to the point of no return. I truly can say my life as been changed for the better"

"What about your stance on weddings?" Louis asked courageously.

"I wouldn't mind a wedding with a particular person, but would that particular person want a wedding with me?" Harry proposed. They paused.

"I do" Louis finally answered.

💐

THE END


End file.
